


Revelations

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, POV Second Person, reader is f!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: The day before your journey to the Holy Tomb, the archbishop summons you to her room.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/pope_fucker/status/1182595673616736256
> 
> um...twitter made me do it? :D

Rhea had been a little more demanding of attention since you had fused with Sothis. She’d been interested in you before, all kind smiles and light touches, but afterwards, it seemed like Rhea couldn’t resist calling you often. Rhea admired your new hair, your new eyes, held your cheeks in her hands. The whole time, you felt as if something big was approaching. Rhea had a dominating presence, one that made you anxious for the future.

And, swiftly, the future came. You knew that your fusion with the progenitor god would bring some changes, religious or otherwise, and Rhea was setting those changes into motion. She expected great things from you, she said, but there was no rush or pressure for you to live up to her expectations. A bit of a contradiction, you thought, but you couldn’t complain. You had to do your best to impress her. That was all you could do.

So, although the strangeness of Rhea’s invitation to her room didn’t escape you, you found no reason not to go. You’d seen her room a few times before, and she’d made it clear that her room was a place where you could relax, so you felt at ease the moment you stepped in, although you knew not why she was calling you. What struck you as strange, or worrying, rather, was that she’d called you to her room the night before the ritual at the Holy Tomb. What more could she have to say? Was she going to tell you what was going to happen? To be honest, you weren’t that clear on what was going to occur, or what you had to do. All you knew was that you were supposed to receive a revelation.

“Good evening, Professor. How are you feeling?”

“Alright,” you responded. 

You never knew where to sit when you were in Rhea’s room. There weren’t a lot of options, other than her bed and the cushioned stool at the foot of it. Your conversations were usually quite short, so you stood, but she surprised you that day. She gestured to her bed, a bit stiffly. “Please, have a seat. I am sure you have had a rather long day.”

You weren’t feeling all that tired. In fact, you felt a nervous sort of energy inside of you, being around Rhea. But you did as you were told, sitting at the edge of her bed. Rhea, like you, seemed unsure what to do with herself in the room, standing in front of you. She seemed to be thinking. You decided to break the ice a little bit and satisfy your curiosity all in one. “About the ritual in the Holy Tomb,” you began.

“Yes. That...is why I invited you here,” Rhea said. She smiled. Tensely. She always made you a bit on edge, but when she was acting so high-strung, you felt like you were liable to pass out. You knew she was hiding secrets—hiding something—but she was never that obvious about it. “The ritual tomorrow...it’s very important to me. To all of Fodlan. It is very crucial that you receive a revelation tomorrow. I understand how stressful and overwhelming this all might be, but I am relying on you, Professor...Byleth.”

“I’ll do my best...but I-I don’t know what to expect,” you admitted. “I don’t know what to do.”

You thought Rhea would be disappointed in your cluelessness, but she seemed rather fond of it. Like she found it entertaining, almost. She kneeled in front of you, took your hands in hers, and squeezed just enough for you to feel it. “Please, do not fret. It is said that Seiros herself never expected to receive such divine guidance from the Goddess, but she received it all the same, because the Goddess knew she was worthy. I will make sure you are more than prepared, but you must be of a clear mind. That’s why I invited you here tonight, Byleth.”

“My mind...” Your mind had been clear for a long time. Years. At least, until you came to the monastery, and you learned more about your past, and Sothis...you’d been having more thoughts, as of late. And you didn’t know how to sort them out. “Things are a little foggy right now, I guess. There’s a lot to do, I feel, but I don’t know how to do any of it. I like that I’m here now, at the monastery. And I love teaching. But...”

“Say no more. I understand. If you’ll allow me, Byleth...I’d like to offer you some reprieve,” Rhea said. And then her hands released yours, and they rested on the top of your thighs, and Jeralt hadn’t taught you much in the way of romance, but you were pretty sure Rhea wanted something from you. You weren’t sure if you had spread your legs on your own will, or if she had urged them apart, but they were open. You were shaking, a little, and you identified that feeling easily: anticipation. Something like what you felt before a battle, but gentler, more enticing. “My sweet girl...what a gift the Goddess has given me. Someone as dedicated, as devout, as loving as you...”

You were none of those things, you wanted to argue. You were worried about her standards for you, what she wanted from you, and if you were able to provide it all. But Rhea wanted one thing right then, it seemed, and you were willing to give it up. “I don’t really do this often,” you said, just to fill the empty space.

Rhea gave no pause, her fingertips at the hem of your shorts. She unbuttoned them with long, pretty fingers, and you began to wonder how often she’d done this, since you’d already shown your inexperienced hand. “You do not need to do anything. Be at ease. This is vital for the ritual tomorrow. I want you to go in feeling your best.”

For a moment, you thought,  _ will this really help? _ But then Rhea pulled your shorts off, and your leggings, and her fingertips brushing ever-so slightly against the skin of your legs nearly made you moan. Even if it didn’t help, if it didn’t change a single thing in the Holy Tomb, you knew what you wanted.

Her hands went to your thighs. That time, you were sure she was pushing them apart. Rhea looked at you, all of you, but you found yourself looking away from her loving face when she pointed her gaze between your legs. “Lady Rhea,” you whispered, just moments before her tongue hit you for the first time.

Rhea was somewhat right. The very feeling of her tongue between your legs did clear your head, almost instantly, but your lingering thoughts were immediately replaced with thoughts of her. You thought of how slowly and lovingly her mouth moved against you, you thought of the itch in your hand that made you want to grab her hair, and, once you gathered the courage to look at her again, you thought of the serene expression she had on her face as she tasted you.

You couldn’t bring yourself to grab her hair, but your thighs locked around her head, a silent plea for her to continue. Then again, she didn’t seem keen on stopping any time soon. The easygoing, passionate kisses she’d been leaving on your clit had changed into more fervent, almost aggressive touches. She held you at your hips, anchoring you down as you began to squirm. Rhea was moaning more than you were; you were choking down any sounds that were welling up in your throat. Even though the archbishop was kneeling before you, her head buried between your thighs, you would have felt ashamed if you whimpered her name. 

And yet, she seemed to be trying to coax those moans out of you. Every time you let a squeak pass your lips, Rhea was doubling down, licking and sucking until your honey was on her chin and her sheets. You were staining her, the beautiful archbishop, as she worshipped you. What you had done to deserve her praise, her insane methods of relief, was unbeknownst to you, but you couldn’t complain.

You had been with other people before, none like Rhea, who sought to communicate every bit of what she was feeling with her mouth. For a second, you considered asking for her fingers, but then you realized that she’d snatched your breath away. She gave you your voice back, but only in the form of squeals that you couldn’t hold back, and broken up pleas. You didn’t know what you were begging for. You just felt an itch, an uncontrollable want for  _ more, _ that she needed to satisfy.

Finally, you managed to say her name, but it was torn in half when she decided to pull you closer with forceful hands. You didn’t know she was so strong; the way she was able to yank you forward jarred you. You fell onto your back, arching against her mattress, and she rose higher on her knees to get closer to you. She pulled your legs over the edge, hooked them over her shoulders, wriggled her tongue inside of you. 

It was starting to all go so fast, and you could do nothing but stare at the canopy of her bed, watching it grow blurry. You’d never been so out of breath. You’d never felt so unstable, like you were going to come apart. You felt raw euphoria coursing through your veins as her tongue pressed against your walls, tried to reach deep inside and touch every part of you. You were going insane, surely. You wanted every part of her on every part of you, and you couldn’t get enough, no matter how much she gave you.

“More,” you said. Your voice never sounded that weak, before her. “More...Lady Rhea...”

You tightened up around nothing when her tongue left you, waiting to feel her touch again. “Byleth,” she whispered against you. You heard the joy in her voice, and you couldn’t help it; you reached down and rested your hand on the crown of her head. “Don’t hold back for me. Do you understand?”

You nodded. She smiled, all-too happy to return to her task. She must have known you were close, because she was pinning you down, keeping you in place as her tongue flicked against your clit. You were thrusting against her mouth, then, and the hand on her head was pushing down without you realizing it. You used your other hand to cover your mouth, but then you remembered, she didn’t want you to hold back.

When you climaxed for her, against her, you let her hear you, the jumble of gasps and groans and whimpers that you had been stifling that whole time. But you had no control over your body at that point, no control over whether you kept your mouth shut or not, whether you tightened your legs around her head or not. You were just a product of your whims, and your wants, and they all revolved around Rhea and her glorious mouth.

Rhea was nothing if not persistent, keeping you held down until the sounds you were made were tired and faint. Even then, she seemed reluctant to stop, looking up at you with dark eyes when you scratched at her scalp. She looked so strange on her knees, you realized. Almost foreign. “You tire so easily, Professor,” she said, a teasing lilt in her voice. “But you have worked so, so hard. You deserved this.”

“I...I didn’t really...”

She rose, grabbing you by your shoulders. She truly must have been strong, because you were dead weight, and she lifted you like you were nothing. “You are going to do amazing things, for all of Fodlan. And it all starts tomorrow. Are you ready, my love?”

She was looking at you with her glistening lips, a streak of your juices on her chin. Rhea had just done that to you. The  _ archbishop _ had just done that to you. And you, dizzy with love and pleasure and god knows what else, couldn’t find it in you to deny her.


End file.
